Samantha
by SweetAsCandee
Summary: Timmy and Tootie Have a baby that cause a mess of trouble. This is a funny fun and adventure story! So sit back, crab your popcorn and enjoy! tell me what you think! :D
1. One Happy Family

**Chapter 1: One Happy Family  
**

"Tootie!" exclaimed Timmy. "Dont eat so much!"

"I cant help it!" said Tootie in her defence.

Tootie was right. Timmy and Tootie got married, and Tootie is now pregnant. She is 8 months pregnant. Timmy still has his god parents Cosmo and Wanda, and their baby poof. And all though the only person who can know about them is Timmy, Tootie, and their hopefully soon to be child.

"I know I know." said Timmy. "Its just a big thing, you know?"

Just then, Cosmo, Wanda, And Poof popped up simultaneously as always. Wanda was the first one to speak. "Awww Timmy is having a baby. Isnt it exciting, Cosmo?"

"A baby?!" exclaimed Cosmo. "I thought all those cheese burgers just went straight to her tummy."

"Poof Poof" said Poof in agreement.

"You would think," started Tootie. "That after so many years that Poof would have been learning his first words already."

"He takes after me!" said Cosmo proudly. Wanda just sighed. "We can all tell, Cosmo." Everyone laughed.

"We are all going to be one happy family!" exclaimed Timmy.

But just then, something happened that they were not expecting **AT ALL.**

"Uh-Oh," said Tootie. "My water broke."

"Water breaking?" asked Cosmo. "Water can't break, silly." He whispered to Wanda. "And they call _me_ stupid.**"**

Ignoring, Timmy said "Wanda, I wish we were at the hospital parking lot!"

"And quick!" gasped Tootie.

(Next chapter coming soon)


	2. Samantha

**Chapter 2: Samantha**

"Ah!" screamed Tootie!

"Don't worry Tootie." said Wanda, trying to give advise. "Its not a big deal, trust me. I know that as long as Timmy is there, everything will be ok."

"Thanks Wanda. I feel a lot-"

"Are you KIDDING me?!" yelled Cosmo. "Wanda, you didn't feel the pain that i went through! The pains, the screams, and not to mention the worst part: Having to feel pain that a young man should never feel. Fear of sudden death and an ugly baby?! AAHHHH!"

"Cosmo! Your not helping!" Yelled Wanda.

Soon, they got to the hospital. And Tootie was in her hospital bed. All the doctors were getting ready to deliver. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as two injections. Then Timmy had an idea. He whispered to Cosmo and Wanda while the doctors were outside.

"Why don't we just wish the baby out of Tootie?" he said, rather proud of his idea.

"Timmy," started Wanda. "A baby just popping out of her in a second? Wouldn't the doctors get a little... you know... suspicious?"

"So?" answered Timmy.

"Well you can't argue with that!" yelled Cosmo. "Consider it done!"

And it was done.

Tootie 'gave birth' to a beautiful, sweet baby girl. "Awww!" They all said together. Timmy kissed Tootie right on the lips as a little celebration.

Just then, the doctors walked in. They all gasped. "How did you guys get the babies so quick?"

"umm..." said Timmy. "Internet?"

Then the doctors said "Man! What will science come up with next?!" and the doctors all clapped.

"We are going to leave you guys alone for a while." and they walked out. "Wait!" one doctor said. "Are we even going to get paid for this?" And with that, they closed the door.

"So what are you guys going to name her?" Asked Wanda. Who was also, along with Cosmo, back to her original form.

Timmy said. "Tootie and I already agreed on a name." he gave Tootie a reassuring look. "Samantha. Sam for short."

"Your naming her after a Ham?" asked Cosmo, confused.

"We are going to be one happy family!" said Wanda. And they all cheered in agreement.

But little did they know, Samantha, was going to cause them a lot more trouble than they thought. Why? Because Crocker was right around the corner.

(Next chapter coming soon)


	3. The Power Of BoobTube

**Chapter** **3: The Power Of BoobTube**

"Fairies?!" Yelled Crocker. "I can't believe it! My chance, to prove Timmy has..."

"FAIRLY ODD PARENTS!"

Crocker started to recite his evil plan. "All I have to do is take a video of these fairies, and upload it on BoobTube. Reveling his...

FAIRLY ODD PARENTS!"

With that, Crocker took a video of Timmy and his fairies. "Yes!" Yelled Crocker happily and uploaded the video!

**_Two weeks __later..._**

"Tootie!" Wanda screamed. "The babys crying again."

Tootie huffed in the room - tired and had blood shot eyes from all-nighters. "Ok." She said drowsily. "I'll do it and-"

"No, you wont!" said Timmy. "You've done enough already." he said hastily running toward Tootie and taking the baby from her.

"Awww" said Tootie, blushing. "Thanks Timmy but you don't have to-"

"Ok!" said Timmy, not even letting her finish. Then with that, he ran to the high-tech computer Timmy wished up and went to watch some funny videos that his now grown-up friends (Tucker and AJ) told him about on BoobTube.

"He will never change, I swear." Wanda said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Don't worry, Tootie, I'll just take care of the baby." Tootie went back to her room silently and took a nap. Just when she was comfertable in her bed. Timmy gave a yell from downstairs. And the baby started to cry again. Tootie shot up, and huffed downstairs angrily.

"What?!" she said. Annoyed that Timmy was almost always not letting her sleep. But Timmy said nothing open mouthed and just pointed at the computer. Tootie was a little worried, because she has never seen Timmy REALLY scared before. She slowly walked to the screen, and soon Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Poof Poof?" said Poof, quietly but questionly.

Soon, Tootie played the video and...

**"AHHHH!"**(Cosmo was secretly yelling because he saw Poof's diaper was full, and that it was his turn to change it)

"Someone posted us with our fairies?!" yelled Tootie.

"Wait..." said Cosmo - just understanding the situation. "Someone posted us with our fairies?! AHHHH!" Wanda looked at him and said "Wait, what were you yelling at before?"

"Ummm..." stuttered Cosmo. "I looove you boo!" "awww" goooed Wanda.

_Whew, she bought it!_

"We have no time for that!" yelled Timmy "Someone just put us all at risk of losing you guys, and I dont want to lose you guys! I mean, whos going to poof on my clothes every morning? But who could have done it..."

Shivering, and ignoring on of Timmy's last few comments, Tootie noticed something... and gasped. "Guys?"

"Yes?"

"Look at the username."

**_'Help_Me_From_My_Mother'_**

They all looked at each other and knew who it was.

"So what now?"

*Dramatic music plays*

"We're going to make a visit to an old teacher of mine" answered Timmy.

"Wait" said Cosmo. "Wheres that music coming from?" Wanda answered. "Oh Poof is just playing his organ again."

"Poof Poof!" said Poof cheerily waving at them.

So, with that, they all went in their mini van, Timmy driving, and Samantha in the back, gooing and laughing and set off to Crocker's House.

(Next chapter coming soon! :D)


	4. Free Cleaning Service!

**Chapter 4: Free cleaning service!**

When they finally arive at Crocker's house, Timmy looked over at Cosmo and Wanda and said:

"I wish you guys can stay and watch Samantha for me." And they did.

Timmy and Tootie walked out the car, both kissing Samantha and giving a quick "I love you." Before going up Crockers door. They rang the bell. But from behind the door they heard some interesting things.

"Crocker, can you please get the door?"  
"What do you think I'm doing, mother. Grrr your ruining my life!"

Tootie and Timmy gave an "well-this-is-an-awkward-situation..." look to each other. But they still went through with it.

_Meanwhile in the car..._

"Goo-chi goo-chi goo!" said Cosmo, tickling Samantha.

"Aww isn't she just the cutest when shes laughing?" said Wanda adoringly. Poof was kind of jealous, so he just left the car outside, sat down crossed his arms and huffed.

"Cosmo," Wanda said. "I'm going to give Poof some attention. Dont do anything stupid while I'm gone!" and with that, she poofed to Poof. (Try saying that 10 times fast!)

"Don't worry Samantha!" said Cosmo in a heroic voice, despite the fact that Samantha didn't understand a word. But, of course Cosmo didnt notice. "I will keep you safe, and stay alert! I am as focused as a-"

Just then a bee flew in and out the car. "Ooh a bee!" he said, and flew straight out the car, leaving Samantha there laughing and gooing. Wanda was still playing with Poof outside, leaving Cosmo in the car to with Samantha. This was, of course a bad idea, but Wanda has said it herself: "Even i marvel at the terrible decisions i make."

_Back at Crocker's house..._

Timmy and Tootie came up with the perfect plan: Act like they are going in to do some charity to do some house cleaning, and in the process, go on Crockers computer, log into his BoobTube account (his password is "fairies are real") It sounded simple enough, but- of course it didnt end the way they planned, but you my awesome reader, will find out what happens soon! ;D

Finally, Crocker opened the door. "Who are you! I'm busy!"

"Hi!" started Timmy. "We're doing free cleaning service and your our first destination on our map." With that, Tootie handed Crocker a paper written in crayon showing a map that showed a drawing a building labled with a line leading to a house.

Crocker looked at it closly for a while, and finally he said. "Well you can't argue with official crayon ink. Well go ahead, but hurry up! You can start by cleaning out mother."

**Hey my awesome readers! If your reading this, please tell me what you think by putting a review on how the story is going so far. Hope I'm not being to pushy on you guys lol :D Thanks! 3**


	5. Wheres Samantha!

**Hello my readers! Before you start I just wanted to say that it was my mistake when i said Tootie was pregnant with Twins. She only has one child and thats Samantha. :) Ok, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wheres Samantha?**

"Come on Poof," Wanda said, encouragingly. She was giving Poof some time while Cosmo was 'watching' Samantha "Its training time! Lets see, I got it! I wish i had a cake!"

_Poof! Poof!_

Then Poof waved his wand... er... rattle. But, of course, it didn't come out the way Wanda thought it will. Instead of Poof poofing up a "cake", he thought it was "quake".

Soon, the earth began to shake, and people started to scream. Lucky enough, Wanda took care of it and it only lasted for about 4 seconds. After, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," she started. "Quake _rhymes _with cake."

But suddenly, she caught something in the corner of her eye in the distance. Something green. At first she thought it was a dog. But then, she took a double-take and figured out who it was.

"Cosmo!"

Just then Cosmo halted. When he saw Wanda, he but the bee in the palm of his hand. "Hey! Greg! I want you to meet the old nagging lady I've been telling you about!" he said excited to introduce Greg to Wanda.

Even more annoyed, Wanda scolded Cosmo. "Cosmo! Why aren't you back with Samantha?!"

Cosmo smiled, excited, and said, "I saw this bee! His name is Greg. Say hi, Wanda!" Instead, the bee went over and stung Wanda. Wanda swatted it and it fell to the floor, dead.

Cosmo gasped and screamed. "Greg! Noooo!" Then, grabbing Wanda's shirt collar he yelled, crying. "Why old nagging lady?! WHY?!"

"Oh," Wanda started angrily. "Get off me, fool! Who cares about Greg anyway?!" Cosmo blinked. "Whos Greg?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. Then went back to a panic. "For get that. Wheres Samantha!" Cosmo shrugged.

"Ok..." Wanda said. calming down. "Shes just a baby. She couldn't have gone THAT far."

But, when they went back to the car, Samantha was gone.

"Boy, were YOU wrong!" pointed out Cosmo. Wanda, on the other hand, was sweaty, afraid, and in a panic. "We have to find Samantha!" she screamed.

_Meanwhile with Samantha..._

"Ba ba ba boo boo goo..." Babbled Samantha. She can now crawl, and was crawling on Crockers walkway, up to his doorway, through his mail flap (lol) up the stairs, into his room, and into his fairy catcher! And since Cosmo got some fairy powder on her... the alarm went off.

_Weeet! Weet! Weet!_

"What was that?" asked Tootie.

"Maybe its Crockers mom snoring again" said Timmy.

Then, Crocker ran to the fairy catcher. "A... fairy?" he said. Then, he looked inside. But what he saw disappointed him. "Oh, it's just Turners baby." Then, he did a double take and thought of another genius idea! "Or... My key to finding Turners fairies!" he said, and laughed evilly.

Just then from below, he heard something break. "Oh, those clumsy maids!" he mumbled, and ran downstairs.

"Be careful, Tootie!" Timmy whispered loudly.

"Sorry." Tootie said, blushing from embarrassment. "I'm sorry Timmy, but that vase deserved to break! Everything here is so old-fashioned! Really screams out 'I live with my mother'"

Timmy ignored her comment.

By then, Timmy already got on Crockers computer, logged into his account, and was looking for Crockers video to delete.

"Hey!" Crocker yelled.

Both of them turned aroud in alarm. But they turned so fast that their mustaches (and yes, i said _'their'_) fell off!

"Timmy? Tootie?" Crocker said in alarm. Soon he got a hint of what they were doing. He smiled his crooked evil smile. It scared Timmy the most, because that was the same smile he made when he was going to give a pop quiz, which he always failed, misserably.

"Well it's too late!" he said, happily. "Now you **have **to tell me you have fairies! Or else-"

"Or else what?" Timmy asked.

"I was getting to that!" Crocker yelled angrily. "Honestly, dont you ever read the villian handbook?" he said, pulling out a book titled _'How to be a good villian/hero.' _

"Oops..." Timmy said.

Because everyone knew that rule one of the handbook:

**Rule 1: Allow villian to evily recite evil plan before springing into action.**

"Thank you." Crocker said, clearing his throught starting from where he left off. "Or else," he continued. "Your baby gets it..." He said, holding up a sack with a laughing baby.

**"Samantha!"**


	6. Timmy Has A Plan!

**Chapter 6: Timmy's has a plan?!**

With Samantha and an evil laugh, Crocker ran out the room with Samantha. Who now started to cry.

"Samantha!" Tootie cried, she attempted to run, but Timmy held her back. "What are you doing?!" yelled Tootie. "A crazy hunchback man just ran out with our baby, and you hold me back?"

Before Timmy can even answer, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poffed right near Timmy. "Timmy!" Wanda exclaimed. "Its Samantha, shes-"

"Gone, I know." Then, Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda suspiciously. "Wait..." he said. "I left YOU GUYS in charge! What happened?"he said angrily.

"Well... I left Samantha with Cosmo-just for a few seconds. Then Cosmo abandoned her in the car for a bee. And next thing you know, i dont know how, but she sort of, escaped from the car!" Wanda explained. She was afraid of Timmy's response, but his responce wasn't what she expected.

Timmy and Tootie looked at her for about a few seconds, blicked twice, and then... "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Wanda looked at them in confusion, and raised an eye brow. "What?"

After Timmy caught his breath he said, "I thought you said you left Cosmo with Samantha. I have a fifth grade knowledge, and thats enough to know that you dont leave a the care of a baby to an idiot!" he said. Tootie just finished laughing and nodded in agreement.

Wanda blushed in embarresment. "Umm... ya. hehe." she said nervously, now realizing the stupidity in her disision

Then, Timmy said all of a sudden, "I've got it!"

Everyone said, "What?"

"An idea!"

"Really?" Cosmo said. "Whats that like?"

Then, Timmy gathered them around, and started whispering his plan. Just then Crockers mother came in. "Hey youngsters!" she started in her high-pitched voice. "Would you like some banana muffins?"

"Sure!" they all said together.


	7. Timmy's Plan Worked!

**Chapter 7: Timmy's Plan worked?!**

"Timmy, I dont think this is going to work." Wanda said doughtingly.

"Oh stop nagging and go with the plan!" Cosmo said, annoyed.

"Shhhh!" scolded Tootie.

They were right now crouched down in the bushes, spying on Crocker, who was now thinking about what he wants to do when he gets Timmy's fairies. Timmy was in another bosh, some distance away. A cell phone in is hand, waiting for the signal from Tootie. Cosmo was dressed up as a movie star, and was walking instead of flying. And Wanda was on watchout.

"Now remember, Cosmo," Tootie started. "You walk out to Crocker and say your lines once Crocker turns this way, got it?"

"I totally got it!" Cosmo said, smiling and confident.

Then, Tootie was confident that Cosmo got the message. (She obviously doesnt know Cosmo! ;D)

Then, Tootie whipped out her walky talky and connected to Timmy. "Ok, everythings in place!"

"Good." Timmy said. "Operation get Samantha is in place!"

Then, Timmy started to dial Crocker's cell phone. It started to ring, and after about 15 seconds, Crocker picked up.

"Excuse me, sir." Timmy started, making his voice sound deep and smart. "Are you a hunchback teacher?"

"Yes..." Crocker said.

"Do you want to be known to the world to show them how smart you really are? Do you want your dreams to come true?"

"Yes, and yes!"

"Ok, then your the man for the job! Look behind you!"

Then, Crocker looked in Cosmo's direction. This is when Cosmo comes in...or... er... was _surposed_ to come in. But sure enough, he didnt. Instead, Cosmo had a sharpie marker, drawing a face on a rock, satisfied.

"Yay!" he said. "I'm going to name you Bob!"

Timmy was angry. "Cosmo!" he whispered angrily. "Cosmo!" Cosmo didnt pay attention. Soon he picked up a rock, and threw it at the back of his head. Then, the rock bounced off Cosmo's head, and hit "Bob". Making Bob fly out from his hand, and into the nearby fountain.

Cosmo ran over to the fountain, and was sad to see Bobs sharpie face wash off his face.

"Bob!" he screamed. "Whyyyy!"

"Cosmo!" Timmy whispered as loud as he can. "It's you que! Now hurry up before I-"

"Timmy?!" Crocker yelled in shock. "_your_ trying to scam _me?!_" Timmy just stood there and started to studder. "Umm... Umm..."

"I know what your trying to do!" he said. "But it wont work. i still have your baby... and..." He held up another sack. "Cosmo!"

"What?! How?!" Timmy asked.

"He told me he can bring back Bob. But he lied he lied! I mean look at this thing!" He poofed out the sack and pointed to it. "It's unbreakable!" and he poofed back inside. Timmy rolled his eyes, and started to think. "Who can possibly make this- of course!"

he took out his cell phone, and dialed Crocker's mom's phone number.

In a matter of minuites, Crockers mom came skydiving in. "Woah!" Timmy said. "I was _not _expecting that."

"Crocker!" his mom scolded. "I was at my skydiving class, and i heard you stole someones plush fairy toy and their _baby?!_"

"But... but mother!"

"But NOTHING!" she grabbed Crockers ear, and dragged him back home, giving Timmy back Samantha and Cosmo in the process.

"I knew I should have sent you to boarding school from the start!"

"Sammy!" said Tootie running to take back and hug her baby. She grabbed her and kissed her until she threw up on her shirt.

"Cosmo!" Wanda said. And she went to go hug him, too. "Wait... you liked a rock with a face on it so bad you trusted Crocker?!"

"WHAT?!" Cosmo exclaimed. "A rock with a face?! How dare you! Why nagging lady why?!" Wanda rolled her eyes.

Timmy laughed. "We're one big happy family again!" Timmy said. and they walked back home to continue their lives from where they started off:

A big happy family.

~**THE END~**


End file.
